


The Wooden Bench in the English Countryside

by ERamos9696



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Married Life, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696
Summary: Gracie and Charlie share a bonding moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DominicRichenel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominicRichenel/gifts), [stevedannolover100781](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/gifts).



“Why? I don’t want to go.”  Charlie sat down on the wooden bench his sister already occupied.  The English countryside had a lot to offer but it was no Hawaii.

“We have to go.  She’s our mom.” Grace tried to sound convincing but Charlie was having none of it.

“I want to go home and be with Dad and Danno.”

“Charlie,” Grace wanted to pick her words carefully, “Mom deserves to be happy too.”

“I don’t want to like him.”  Charlie was still bitter from the aftermath that was Stan.  He loved Stan.

Stan was _Daddy_ then he was _Dad Stan_ and then he was gone.  Sure he sent Charlie presents through the mail and Grace would set up a Skype call once a week, but honestly, he missed him.  

Then Danno had told the family that he and Steve were going to be married.  Charlie didn’t think anything of it. He loved Steve with everything. Steve had always loved Charlie and he didn’t have to.  The night before the wedding Steve took Charlie aside and assured him that if the world should go crazy and Danno and he were no more, Charlie and Steve would still be good.  Charlie believed him.

“He’s not a bad guy.  Mom says we need to give him a chance and she’s right.”  Grace was trying hard to convince herself as well. “Did you ever wish that Mom and Danno would have gotten back together?”

“No way!”  He answered the question before she could follow up the question.

“Yeah, me neither.”

“Dad loves us so much Gracie.  He misses us too. He told me that if I wanted to come home he would steal a plane and come get us.”

Grace laughed and then stopped when she realized that is exactly what Steve would do.  “Whatever you do, don’t tell him to do that. He will.”

Charlie smiled.  He had given it some consideration.  

“We only have to be here for two more days. Plus we never get to see Grandma and Grandpa. They are allowed to love us too.”

Charlie agreed.  He loved his grandparents.  All his grandparents. Grandparents were good people.

Gracie stood up from the wooden bench and offered her hand to her brother.  He walked with her to the ceremony venue. “You know what Gracie?”

She stopped to give him her full attention.

“I love you.”

It filled Grace’s heart to hear her brother say those words to her.  They said it often to each other, but right now, near the wooden bench, would be a memory she would want to hold onto forever.


	2. Missing the Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is missing the kids.

Steve rolled off Danny thinking that he should get up to grab a washcloth to clean them both up.  He would. In a few minutes.

“You’re thinking about the kids, aren’t you?”

“What?  No. Danny, why would you say that?”

“That’s the quickest you gotten us both off.”

“And?”

“And, we only do that if we are trying for a quickie before they get home.”

“That makes no sense.  They’re not coming home for another three days.”

“No, you animal.  It makes sense. You do this so you can go back to thinking about them.”

Steve wanted to argue, but what would be the point?  Danny was right. As always.

He got up and came back to clean them both off.  The act was done in silence.

When he got back from throwing the towel into the laundry basket, Danny was already under the blankets ready to sleep.  Instead of joining him, Steve went down the hall to Gracie’s room. He pushed in one of her drawers and walked over to her desk to straighten up what little he could.  He closed her closet remembering that he had been promising her that she would have a walk-in closet by the end of the summer. He had missed that deadline and felt a tinge of failure overcome him.

“If you stopped buying her clothes and shoes, she wouldn’t need a bigger closet.”

Steve turned around to see his husband, now in his soft shorts, standing at the doorway.

“How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Read my mind.”  Steve sat down at the edge of the bed and Danny walked over to him.

“I know you.”

Danny saw this as an opportunity to reassure Steve with a kiss.

“Do you think they are even thinking about us?”

Danny rolled his eyes.  “Charlie is probably chasing butterflies and Gracie is worried about her new shoes getting dirty.”

Steve was disappointed with the answer.

“Or,” Danny corrected himself, “Charlie is miserable wishing you would come save him while Gracie is being a big sister telling him to hang in there.”

Steve appreciated that answer much more.

Danny pulled Steve off the bed and led him back into the bedroom.  He let Steve take his place first and then Danny was next to him. Steve turned off the light on the nightstand and then pulled Danny into him.

“I love you so much for missing them so much.”

Steve smiled and kissed the top of his husband’s head.  This life with Danny was more than he could ever imagine.  The role of dad made him feel whole. 

“When they get home, Charlie will be at least two inches taller.”

“Maybe three.”

It took Steve everything in his power to not pack a bag and charter a plane to go get them. 

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is McDanno from a far, really. I like writing stories with Grace. I have missed her so much in season 8 that it is making me a little crazy. Grace is the reason we have the show; Danno followed his Gracie to Hawaii. Well, like everything else with fan fiction, what the show cannot provide us, we the fan fic writers will take care of ourselves. My favorite fan fic is and will always be "Sometimes Gracie Has PTSD". I wrote that because her character needs to be present. I want her to grow up to be a bad ass.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not pretend to own "Hawaii Five-0."
> 
> To those I gifted this little story to:  
> We (Happy29) thank you for all the comments and support for "A Day in the Life" series. We look forward to every comment and kudo and you are always there.


End file.
